t_r_o_t_cfandomcom-20200216-history
Loners
Sleet growled as he writhed his claws in the outstretched roots. He wrapped his tail around the stem, flattening his ears. The tom couldn't take the stress anymore, breathing heavilly as he took each step towards the ThunderClan border. Sleet paused, his gaze darting alongside the horizon. No cat seemed to be near. He held his breath and padded through the scent-barrier, searching for any sign of Falcon. Ripple of MoonClan☽ 22:56, July 12, 2015 (UTC) Falcon's scent passed a few meters ahead of Sleet heading towards NightClan. ~''☾Darkshine903☽' 02:09, July 14, 2015 (UTC)'' Can I join as Katrina - a rather muscular, light silver pelted she-cat with darker black stripes on her face and back. She has dull green eyes and rather long ears. '''Duskfe''''ather77'' 02:34, October 11, 2015 (UTC)'' Sky let out a yawn and laid herself by a patch of thick tree branches, the sunlight shielded by the brackets of trees above her. If you want to climb a mountain, don't look for the stairs. 11:44, October 11, 2015 (UTC) ((Accepted, Dusk)) Sleet gave up. He couldn't wait anymore for his friend anymore. He would never come anyway, not after what happened. Falcon is now loyal to his Clan. He doesn't give a rat tail about me anymore. ''Snorting, Sleet turned around, padding away with his ears folded to his head. The tom came across a foxhole, sniffing it cautiously before walking inside. 'Ripple.of.mc ☽ ' 01:40, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Falcon snuffed as he walked back into the territory. Being demoted. He was so embarrassed. He continued to walk away, away from the Clans forever. It wasn't his place. Sleet was right, he should never have left. He walked into a field and smelled the scent of Sleet, faint, but definite.~Falcon The tom blinked and rolled onto his side. He didn't care about the disgusting scent of the old foxhole, all he wanted was to see his old friend again. Sleet felt horridly lonely all by himself, and he even considered joining the Clans. He grunted, his eyes beginning to slowly water. 'Ripple.of.mc ☽ ' 01:50, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Falcon followed the scent, bounding across the field. The overwhelming stench of Foxes filled his nose. "Sleet?" He said as he sneezed. He could barely stand the smell as he retreated a few feet.~Falcon Sleet almost choked on his breath. ''F-Falcon!? ''His heart racing within moments, he stumbled to his feet, almost bowling onto the tom. "Falcon! I.... I can't believe... It's you!" He yowled, pressing against his friend. "Uh, I'm sorry I stink so bad. I just..." The tom blinked, feeling embarrassed. "Whatever, that doesn't matter... Falcon, I thought you weren't allowed to visit me anymore..." 'Ripple.of.mc ☽ ' 01:57, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Light strutted around the territory he'd claimed for himself. He called himself a loner, but that's not how the cats around him saw him. Of course, he was the biggest jerk around, but she-cats ''loved him... He thought. He stuck his nose into the air as he spotted a passing cat. "Howdy, lil' thing," he said, noticing the cat was a tortoiseshell. The she-cat laughed, wrinkling her nose, before padding on her merry way. 02:16, 11/17/2015 Falcon yelped as the light tom bowled onto the grass. Ignoring the smell,he tackled the tom, purring. "I knew you were right..." He sat up and blinked. "I-I just had to be with you again." His tail curled around Sleet's body. "I missed you..."~Falcon ((ooh shipshiship)) Sleet smiled, nudging Falcon's cheek. "You could never imagine how much I've missed you." He squeaked, his voice barely nothing but a whisper. He curled his tail alongside with Falcon's. "Oh, I'm sorry about the smell. Hold on, I'll go wash off in the river. Come with me, we could hunt together." He chimed, rolling back onto his paws. He shook out his thick, white fur his tail-tip twitching. Ripple.of.mc ☽ ' 03:36, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Falcon narrowed his eyes. "Not if I get to the river first!" He sprang away, feeling the wind rush into his face. It was nice to be free again. He closed his eyes, blindly bouncing into the river with a splash. Shrieking, the tom leapt out of the water and lapped his paw gingerly.~Falcon Katrina lifted her head as pale sunlight flooded in her den. She yawned, stretched her joints and decided to go to the SunRocks. Katrina licked her lips as her silvery pelt reflected the suns light. "Hmmph," she murmured as she saw 2 cats by the river. "Intruders, eh?" Katrina slid across the river and snuck up behind Falcon and leapt onto him, claws sheathed. '''Duskfe''''ather77'' 04:06, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Category:Roleplay